


Sumer Times

by i_dlewild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dlewild/pseuds/i_dlewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius meets Remus in a park after he leaves 12 Grimmauld Place for good. The Potters are away on a family vacation and they won't return til next week. Remus spends seven days with Sirius to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumer Times

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to publish this here in lieu of Remus Lupin's upcoming birthday.
> 
> Unbeta-ed first fic, written for RS Games 2013. The prompt:
> 
> Squeaky swings and tall grass  
> The longest shadows ever cast  
> The waters warm and children swim  
> We frolicked about in our summer skin  
> ~ Death Cab for Cutie, "[Summer Skin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-l8TjYfpq1Y)"

 

 

_SUMER!_

_Oh how I love thee! You get so lovely and temperate in just a short span of two days. Peanut butter also tastes lovelier in the Sumer, did you know? Dusk makes me sad, but with you there to keep me company, even the squeakiest of swings will quiet down to hear stories from the long shadows that you cast. I look forward to your full embrace, Sumer._

_X_

 

Remus Lupin is seated unceremoniously on a swing, in the corner of Newington Green. The playground has long been abandoned by kids, lovers, loners and strangers alike. The time is five minutes to 9pm, and the summer sun is set low over the horizon of the park. The weeping willow that Remus sat under cast a long curious shadow that threatens to break out in dance as summer breezes by.

A boy is supposed to leave home and meet him right here, at this time and spot.

At least, that was what he interpreted from a very peculiar note that came in to his possession not two days ago. He wondered idly if he has deciphered it correctly. Remus quietly vows that the next seven days would be spent wisely. His heart ached thinking about what Sirius is going through right now – because really, who else would owl him something like that and misspell summer?

The intentional misspelling was the first thing that revealed the author.

*

“Moony!” Sirius Black announced as he dropped down to the couch to huddle close to where Remus is seated in the Gryffindor common room. “What’s your favourite season?” Sirius leans over to give Remus a quick kiss on his temple, which is currently forming a frown line.

“I don’t know Pads,” came the reply, as Remus hangs his head down low over a roll of parchment. “I don’t know how to answer this. Maybe I should ask Lily.”

“Summer's my favourtie, Moony. Ask me why!”

“Why would Professor Striggison want us to write a fifteen page answer for this question? It would fit five pages at best, how can I extend that further with another ten pages?”

“Just space it out a lot more in between lines.” Sirius suggests. “Why do you think Summer is my favourite season?”

“I don’t know.” Remus answers. “I think, Sirius, your handwriting may actually benefit from more space between the lines.”

“You know I won’t do my homework anyway. Professor Striggison loves me! Ask me why?”

Remus smiles at Sirius’ persistence, likely the very reason as to why Professor Striggison lets him off without detention every week. “Are you sure it's Summer and not Winter? Padfoot does enjoy sticking his tongue out to catch snowflakes.”

Sirius laughs and shakes his head. He slowly breaks into a wry smile. “It’s because your name reads Summer when you read it backwards.”

“Ynoom?” Remus tries. “Oh. Wait.” Remus wills his mouth to try it out. “Huh. You’re right.”

“Of course I’m right! S-U-M-E-R, see?” Sirius’ grin extends to the twinkle on his eyes. “and I do love summer because of you. You get slightly temperamental, Moony.”

A flash of hurt crosses Remus. It's not like he can fully control the Wolf.

“No, wait,” Sirius explains. “I am your temperamen-abler. Yes I know that's not a word, please don't frown." 

Remus frowns.

"You’re only temperamental because that’s how mad I make you sometimes," Sirius continues. "You seem to only get that way when I’m around, Moony. I absolutely love that about you, because it’s like that side of you is only for me, you know? _Mine_.”

*

Remus smiles softly as he remembers how James swore to never sit on the couch again but his thoughts were interrupted as his enhanced ears picked up noises of someone clambering over the locked park gates. The park keeper came by to tell Remus earlier that he was about to lock up. With a decoy sketchbook in hand, Remus told the man he was there to draw the sunset. The man shrugged and told him he would lock Remus along with the park. The wolf does not quite sit comfortably with the idea, but Remus stayed behind. He has certainly got into worse situations in Hogwarts.

Sirius lets out an audible sigh of relief as he sees the shadowy figure of Remus, _his_ Remus, sitting on a set of swings beneath a weeping willow tree. The last few weeks have been filled with constant haranguing but he will not allow himself to think about all of that in full just yet. Remus is here. He is finally here.

Remus brings the swing that he has unconsciously kicked to life to an abrupt stop. The hinges squeaked as Remus stood up and held his arms wide open. Sirius all but ran over to Remus and wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck. Remus held Sirius and stroked his hands over Sirius' back.

“Hi,” Remus huffed.

Sirius remained silent but tightened his grip.

Remus pressed Sirius closer to his body as concern start to well up in his gut. It is only when Sirius Black has nothing to say about something that you know the matter at hand is serious.

“It’s okay, Pads. I’m here.” Remus tries.

After what must have been minutes, now that the sun can no longer be seen over the horizon, Sirius grunts out, “I’m all right.”

Remus pulled away reluctantly from the hug. He needed to have a look at Sirius. Remus still held him close, however. He moved his hand to tuck over a lock of jet black hair that fell over Sirius’ eyes.

“Your hair is really long.”

Sirius jerked into a small laugh. “You like?” He flicked his hair in show and placed his hands over his hips to flaunt himself with no hint of bashfulness whatsoever.

Remus ribbed him for it but does not answer him. “I am so happy to see you,” he says instead.

“Me too, Moony. I miss you.” Sirius moves his hand to touch Remus’ cheek. “You don’t know how glad I am to see you from the distance. Then again, it could have been any one else at that point since it was only a silhouette that I saw,” Sirius continues, but takes a step forward to move in closer to Remus again. “What if the owl I sent end up in the hands of someone else entirely?”

“Then they would be appalled by your spelling.”

“Did you just sass me even before a kiss?”

“I don’t think anyone else knows about the peanut butter incident Pads.” Remus leans in. He can feel the breath of Sirius’ next words against his skin.

Sirius grins. “I wrote a great piece of literature didn’t I?” He says, proudly. “Were you impressed with the amount of metaphors I incorporated, Moony? All the time we spent after hours together did come in handy after all!”

“Yes, yes. Now c’mere,” Remus captures Sirius’ mouth with his and teases his tongue along the seam of Sirius' lips. Sirius tasted like leather smoothed out by shea butter with a tiny hint of salt. Remus wondered briefly if Sirius had been crying.

Sirius let out a moan right at that moment though, and deepened the kiss. Eyes closed, he pushed his tongue forward to meet Remus'. Remus’ lips part as if on cue and the kiss slowly but surely turned into something more like an assurance for the both of them after being apart for almost five weeks. They broke apart eventually for air.

“Right, so the hours did indeed come in handy with the kissing department,” Sirius pants. “No one but Regulus, you and I.”

“Hmm?” Remus questions, still in a haze.

“The peanut butter incident,” Sirius’ tried to calm down his breathing. “Even James don’t know the full story to that.”

“Hopefully he never needs to,” Remus plants a chaste kiss on Sirius’ lips. He still can't quite get enough of the fact that he can kiss Sirius Black just like that. “Come on,” Remus tugs at Sirius’ hand. “We should hop on a Knight Bus and then we’ve got a train to catch.”

“You’re not gonna push me while I have a go at the swings?”

“No, it’s getting dark.”

“All the more romantic.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but stopped after Remus gave him an affronted look. “Well fine, if you don’t want to rehash the peanut butter incident. Where are we going?”

“I’m glad you finally asked,” Remus declared, “Cornwall.”

“Cornwall?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve never been to Cornwall.”

“Neither have I.”

“Cornish pasty Cornwall?”

“Yup,” Remus reiterates. “Hope you're in the mood for some excellent clotted cream.”

*

Remus Lupin is sixteen years, three months and eighteen days old. Like every other sixteen year old, he feels something stirring in the lower half of his body the longer he stares at the sight before him. _Unlike_ every other sixteen year old, Remus is attempting with every ounce of self control that he has, not to press a palm over his groin.

“Moony, you _have_ to try this!” Sirius announced as he dropped down on a mat that was laid out by the beach to huddle close to where Remus is currently spread across, trying and failing to read a book. “This has got to be better than anything Regulus and I used to have at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.”

Remus puts the book down on his lap to look at Sirius. He regrets the decision immediately.

Half naked Sirius Black is eating a popsicle on a hot summer’s day. He is also wearing the most suggestive pair of trunks. Sirius moves his ice-swollen lips over the head of the popsicle to give it a tenacious lick before engulfing the popsicle in his mouth and top it off with a hard long suck. “Mmmmm.” His cheeks hollowed.

Remus flushed. “Nngh? –” came his only response.

Sirius slurps the quickly melting popsicle and removes the stick away from his mouth with an audible lewd pop. Some of it trickled down his fingers.

“Yup, definitely better,” Sirius continues to devour the not-so-innocent popsicle. “Clotted cream popsicle, do you want?” He asks, harmlessly.

Remus licks his lips, “Y-yes –” The book on his lap has been completely forgotten, and has now turned into an object to hide another item that may protruding against Remus’ beach pants.

The beginnings of a smirk can be clearly seen, forming on Sirius’ sun-kissed face. He dropped a tone lower in his voice to say, “Well you can’t have mine.”

Remus is very tempted to playfully toss some sand on Sirius’ popsicle so that they both don’t get to eat it, but he does not quite want the show to stop now, does he? Also, knowing Sirius, nothing would stop him from looking for an alternative to make sure the show goes on. Wouldn’t that just make things doubly hard for his beach pants? He blushed.

Before he even really thought about what he was going to do next, Remus lunged forward instead to lick at Sirius’ long fingers. Sirius clearly did not lie when he said that the clotted cream popsicle tasted bloody good, or it could be purely due to the fact that there is contact between Remus’ tongue on Sirius’ skin.

“Yaargh!” Sirius yelped, as he felt Remus’ warm tongue flicker in beween his fingers. Sirius jolted from his comfortable position and tried to lean back to get Remus away from the hand holding his popsicle. He did not try hard though, because there is definitely a part in him where he did not want the licking to stop.

Remus boldly crawled over Sirius to try to wrest the popsicle out of his hand. He was not quite aware of his movements and the next thing he realised, he just climbed onto Sirius’ lap and settled himself firmly to lock Sirius down with his knees. He found himself suddenly staring at a chest-full view of Sirius. His hand reflexively brushed across a nipple that was in plain view. Something inside Remus made him growl.

Sirius purred in response and the soft noises they made were enough to drive Remus into a frenzy of lust that he started pressing soft kisses along Sirius’ chest to show him just how much he appreciated every inch of skin.

“Too many articles of clothing,” Sirius gasped and fluttered his eyes closed as Remus nipped all over his clavicle bone. “Moony, your shirt. Please.” He made a gesture to paw the offending shirt off.

Remus grunted in reply but did not make a move to take his shirt off. He still is not entirely comfortable with wearing his scars on his sleeves in public. He continued to attack Sirius’ throat, and moved further up – pressing more kisses along his jaw line before finally capturing his lips. Sirius gripped the back of Remus over his extended arms and held him closely.

Remus was aware that there were particles of sand that somehow infiltrated their slow burning kisses. It got to the point where he finally realised it was because someone was purposely walking around – and kicking – the sand near where they were macking faces.

“Oi, look at you go!”

It was a private beach, but it seems that they had company.

Sirius eventually tugged Remus hair to get him to stop. The look on Remus’ face as he pulled apart can tell nothing but how he would love to bring Sirius back to their room and have him in every way until Sunday.

“Honestly, Remus. Frolicking? With sand every where? There are children at the end of this stretch of beach!” A tall lady of twenty three stood over them, wet from head to toe, with a surf board in hand. “What have you done to my cousin?” She directed the question at Sirius.

Destiny “Des” Howell clicked the heels of her barefeet on sand and waited for an answer.

Sirius laughed heartily as Remus blushed a shade darker. He pushed himself off Sirius’ lap and mumbled something inaudible.

“How’s the condition out there?” Sirius asked instead.

“Waves were great. Water’s warm too.” Des answered. “The girls are learning a lot this morning.” She nodded over to a group of surfers that were wading through the ocean.

“I would love if you could teach me some of those wicked moves too, Des. I saw you riding a ten feet wave yesterday with such poise and style,” Sirius says, “You’re a great surfer. Would you be my teacher?”

“An instructor is fine, teacher sounds old.” Des replied “ – and thanks. Sure, Sirius, I’d be happy to give you some lessons this Thursday if you boys could help me collect rent from the sunbathing chairs for the rest of the week.”

“I should have thought of that sooner, Des,” Remus implied, “Of course we would be happy to help! You’ve already put up with us so much in the beach house attic.”

“Which I adore to no end,” Sirius quipped.

“Great! Thanks, boys.” Des says. “Oh hey Rems, I bought some of your favourite pasties from that corner shop. Freshly baked! Left it in the beach house if you’d like to have tea.”

“Remus should skip tea and have his favourite dessert,” Sirius challenged with a grin.

Des ignored Sirius. “Aren’t you guys getting baked out here?” She squinted above at the sun.

“Oh oh! You know what’s baked…” Sirius was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

“Oh my God, Sirius. _Please_ don’t start with your double entendre pasties.” Remus pleaded.

Des chuckled and decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. “Race you to the attic..?” she heard Sirius ask Remus in the background as she made her return to her students.

 

*****

 

“It’s Autumn.” Remus said abruptly. “My favourite season is Autumn” He tells the man that stood next to him.

The sun had just dipped over the horizon of the ocean, like it would, at every end of the day. Both men were standing on Tolcarne Beach, a popular surfing area in Cornwall. It was off-season at the moment, however, so they had the whole beach to themselves.

“Do you want to know why?” Remus prompted gently.

The man remained quiet. There is so much to be said, and yet the very thing they both want to convey is so very simple.

“It’s okay, Pads. I’m here.” Remus tried again.

A companionable silence fell between the two of them. The only sounds were coming from the susurrus of the waves that pound gently over the beach. Much like the quiet they both were familiar with, almost two decades ago, as the weeping willow cast long shadows. Remus began to worry, as he always tend to do when the man next to him is quiet.

“I’m alright,” the man finally spoke, voice thick and heavy. Remus knew with every fiber of his being that he was not alright. They were not all right. He wondered briefly if the man had been crying.

Remus turned to look at the beautiful man that stood next to him. He raised his hand as if to touch, but decided halfway to retreat. The man never noticed the hesitation – or more likely he did but he did not react.

“Your hair is really long.”

The man took his gaze off the ocean and slowly tilted his head towards Remus.

“You’re secretly chuffed that it’s long.” He replies.

The man tucked a lock of hair that fell over his eyes behind his own ear. Every feature of his is different. Except for the way his mouth quirks at an odd angle when he smiles. He was still so beautiful despite the hollowed cheeks and gray hair. They gazed at each other until Remus had to look away. He hates that he could no longer look straight into the eyes of the man he once loved – still loves, he corrects.

“A c-change in season–” Remus tried to start, “Is l-like a conduit of emotions.” He sucks in a long breath. “It is a necessary passage that allows for a new season to bloom. For the longest time despite the physical change of seasons, it felt like I was stuck in one place. One season, one hope and one dream, the very one we built ages ago, together, on this very beach.”

Remus struggled internally to find the right words to say to the man. He had to say the next thing out loud. He had to. “I’m ready to have an Autumn now, Padfoot, if it means spending a new Summer, your favourite season, with you.”

 The man looked at him solemnly.

“If-if you’d like to?” Remus quickly added as he realised that there is still a need to offer the man a way out.

A pause, and then –

A smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was every intention to write all seven days of the puppies just being adorably domestic together. It stops here now though. Maybe some day!


End file.
